Bashing
by Fvvn
Summary: Suatu hari, Jean terkutuk kehilangan hobinya


**Bashing**

**Shingeki no Kyojin punya Isayama Mulai**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Humor? General?**

**Warn : AU, OOC, percakapan non-baku, pembully-an karakter Jean**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jean mana tahu apa arti kutukan yang sesungguhnya. tapi ia yakin sekali yang terjadi padanya saat ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dianggap normal.

tiba-tiba saja bintik-bintik itu muncul—di detik Annie meninjunya sampai bonyok biru membekas di mata.

Tidak, Jean tidak peduli dengan bonyok yang diciptakan Annie—karena bonyok itu resiko terwajar yang diterima Jean kalau iseng menggoda gadis tempramen berkulit dingin itu dengan siulan. tapi Jean jelas tidak terima kalau pukulan itu membuat kulit mulus bak pantat kuda nil miliknya berubah wujud bagai kulit buaya yang penuh jendolan mawar.

Sempat Jean ber-_suudzon _ria bahwa Annie sengaja melumuri tangannya dengan lulur mandi campuran keringat jomblo dan ekstrak bunga bangkai yang efeknya dapat menurunkan tingkat kegantengan Jean setangga (padahal hanya dia saja yang kegeeran merasa tampan). Tapi tidak, Jean berhenti menduga sesaat setelah ia lihat ekspresi si hidung perosotan yang mematung diam, dan melotot seolah Jean sedang mengenakan celana dalam emaknya di kepala.

Tahi suci.

Jean tidak sempat berdebat protes—lagipula mana berani ia frontal di depan Annie yang _bodyguard_-nya ngantri. Lihat saja Bertholdt yang sejak tadi menontonnya dengan jeli, menatap tajam layaknya Jean sebuah spesimen percobaan yang patut diwaspadai.

"Kenapa lo liatin Annie? dia ga bersalah!" tuding Bertholdt (mencoba) gagah.

"Lo yang apa, titan! ga liat badan gue bentol-bentol gatel begini?!"

Jean tidak hanya hina sampai di situ saja. tidak sampai terkapar di lantai dengan kondisi tubuh yang memburuk dan sukses ditonton oleh banyak pihak, tapi juga setelah Connie dan Sasha—selaku seksi keamanan kelas—membawanya ke UKS untuk diperiksa.

Bukannya mereda, tubuh menjulang Jean semakin memburuk—penuh dengan jendolan berbeda ukuran, dan kasar. Tentu saja, berada di posisi Jean tidaklah menyenangkan—lagipula, siapa yang tidak histeris kalau terkena penyakit aneh secara tiba-tiba? adalah lumrah ketika jeritan si tokoh utama kita melengking bagai serigala minta kawin. Tapi sayang, karena kontrol emosi Jean yang begitu lemah, tugas Sasha dan Connie yang wajib mengantarkan orang sakit pun menjadi sulit karena Jean tidak berhenti menggaruk dan meronta. entah sakit atau 'sakit'. yang Jelas Connie tidak tahu bedanya saat mengantarkan Jean dengan menyeret primata yang lepas, ke kandang.

Lama bergelut di jalan, akhirnya Jean berhasil dibaringkan di ranjang UKS dengan lubang hidung yang disumbat kapas.

Dan Connie selaku pelaku pun kena jambak. Kena jambak bulu kaki—maksudnya.

"Connie kampret lo! lo kata gue mayat!"

"Abis lo tegang banget sih. rileks dikit napa."

"Pala lo rileks!"

Sungguh tak tahu situasi, Jean _face bed_. Hampir saja ia balik ke pangkuan Tuhan kalau bukan karena lubang hidungnya yang terlalu besar untuk disumbat. Bukannya terhibur, yang ada Jean makin darah tinggi. Kondisi bentolnya pun makin bruntusan—bruntusan pada level dimana seorang Sasha kehilangan nafsu makan, meskipun habis menenggak scott emulsi satu botol tinggi. Jean panik tak berhenti seolah esok matahari akan tutup usia. Levi—selaku penjaga UKS—yang sibuk mengecek kondisi Jean bahkan sampai harus menjepit mulut Jean dengan _papper clip_sebelum kembali bekerja menggerayangi tubuh sang murid didik.

"...aneh." lalu mengusap dagu, heran.

"Pak, katakan usia saya masih panjang Pak." Jean memohon dengan muka makin hina.

"Mana saya tahu usiamu panjang atau tidak. tanya Tuhanmu lah."

"Bapaaak."

_Jean terlalu banyak cincong ah_, Levi menggerutu kesal. Kesal karena di tengah siang yang cerah, waktu bebenahnya harus terganggu oleh kedatangan seekor kuda yang kondisinya bopak di sekujur tubuh. Memang penjaga UKS tak berdedikasi dia.

"Kau sepertinya alergi, Kirschtein."

Selesai mencopot stetoskop—yang rupanya hanya menjadi pajangan menggantung di leher—Levi berucap demikian.

"Apa?"

Awalnya—ya, awalnya, Jean terkejut dalam mode standar.

pasalnya ia tak pernah sekalipun divonis alergi—sepanjang sejarah, buku kesehatannya selalu rapi dari resep dokter. Pola makan Jean teratur dan kehidupannya jauh dari pengaruh obat. Ke diskotik saja tidak pernah—secara literal sih pernah, sekali. Tapi Jean tidak masuk ke dalam, hanya sampai parkiran karena perannya yang sekadar supir nenek ke pesta reuni. Entah bisa dikatakan perbuatan berbakti atau tidak. Yang jelas, saat tahu bahwa di usianya yang keenambelas Jean mendapatkan penyakit kulit (?), ia merasa terkejut. terkejut yang sekadar terkejut.

"Serius pak? Alergi apaan pak? debu?"

Levi mengangkat sebuah cermin kecil dan memerlihatkannya pada Jean yang berkedip memandangi parasnya—

wah, ada kembaran pangeran Charles—

pangerannya apa tunggangannya nih.

"Oh!"

Diluar dugaan, bentol-bentol itu mengempis perlahan. Jean masih tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ingin Levi tunjukan padanya pada saat itu.

"Oke pak, cukup. Saya tahu pak saya tampan, tapi—"

"Petraa!"

ucapan narsis itu pun putus di jalan saat Levi memanggil Petra—wakil penjaga UKS (?), untuk menyentuh Jean—dan membuktikan spekulasi Levi yang belum sempat dilontarkan.

Dan, spekulasi itu benar adanya.

iris emas yang tidak lebih dari volume gundu, membelalak—ketika kulit pualam Petra menyapu dermisnya.

berteriak.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!"

Cermin retak di detik Jean panik karena gatal kembali menyergap dengan agresif. Wajahnya pun kembali menunjukkan relief yang lebih rusak daripada peninggalan bangsa Aztek.

"PAK BADAN SAYA KENAPA SIH HHUHUHU! GATELLLLLL! GATEL BANGET DOSA APA SAYA YA TUHAN."

kasus langka ketika Jean Kirschtein, laki-laki sehat dengan tingkat keusilan setinggi puncak harus mengalami nasib mengidap alergi perempuan.

.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

.

Esoknya Jean menjadi pendiam luarbiasa. Maklum, hobinya baru saja dirampas Tuhan—lol. Connie sebagai teman yang paling bisa diandalkan pun mengusulkannya untuk beralih profesi sebagai tukang godain anak lelaki. Dan Connie instan menjadi mantan sahabat kepercayaannya bahkan sebelum bel jam pertama dimulai.

Jean sadar betul gosipnya menyebar cepat bak api yang membakar arang. Pihak laki-laki sukses menertawainya habis-habisan—bahkan mulai melakukan ancaman (baik serius maupun tidak) akan menenggelamkan Jean di lautan perempuan.

Bah. Kalau saja tidak ada bentol sialan, Jean seharusnya merasa terhormat diperlakukan luarbiasa tapi tidak—kondisinya yang sekarang membuatnya manyun refleks tiap kali kata 'perempuan' ditujukan padanya.

Tidak sampai disitu saja, bahkan dari pihak perempuannya sendiri, Jean mendapatkan sumpah serapah dan jari tengah mengingat ia adalah musuh sejuta umat hawa. Sebagian perempuan yang berasal dari kalangan beradab—seperti Krista, misalnya—tidak memilih opsi dengan bertindak barbar. Sebaliknya, dengan anggun dan kalem mereka memanjatkan doa, puji syukur atas nikmat kebebasan yang didapat dengan memersembahan buket krisan serta pemajangan foto Jean yang telah diberi dupa di atas altar pemujaan.

Sumpah, Jean belom mampus demiapa. Napasnya masih bersisa walaupun tidak sewangi parfum mahal.

Hanya dalam satu hari seluruh punggung berbalik dingin terhadap Jean. Realita yang keji—memang. Kejadian ini membuatnya sadar bahwa teman-temannya adalah Cetan (pelafalan setan dengan bahasa bayi) yang tidak pernah bisa mengerti derita seseorang dan justru senang menabur garam di atas luka.

Tapi hei, hari itu Jean tidak benar-benar sial sepenuhnya. Karena tepat di jam istirahat, ada seorang gadis yang—ternyata—masih peduli padanya dengan mengajak Jean makan di luar secara kasual. Jean pongo—memerhatikan dari ujung jempol kaki hingga ubun-ubun sang gadis. karena sungguh, ia tak mengenali sosok yang kini tengah menenteng kotak bekal bergambar panda dan berjalan ke mejanya dengan cuek—tak memerhatikan sekitar.

"Ayo makan, Jean. Kau bawa bekal tidak? Aku bagi deh mumpung lagi baik."

Jean merasa hoki di SKSD-in gadis manis.

"O-Oh, oke."

Tiba-tiba saja Jean lupa bagaimana caranya berkomunikasi dengan layak. Tamparan imajiner mendarat di pipinya—_bangun bego, jangan alay gitu deh liat cewek cakep dikit langsung beler!_ lekas setelah gadis itu berbalik punggung, Jean mengejarnya dengan wajah guguk bahagia yang menyambut majikannya pulang. _Kaing kaing!_

Keesokkannya, Jean sudah kembali ceria seperti sediakala.

Bukan. Bukan karena semalam ia mimpi menang _super deal 2 triliun_, dan bukan juga karena alerginya telah sembuh—_in fact_, jangankan bersentuhan, dekat-dekat saja sekarang sudah sanggup membuat bentol itu timbul dan merayap dengan ganas. Jean bahkan sampai harus merelakan dirinya untuk jauh dari jangkauan dan lokasi tempat duduk anak perempuan—_biarlah_, katanya. Biarlah sekumpulan keringat pria membungkus ruang lingkupnya. Daripada ia mati dengan wajah bopak dan membuat orang-orang di pemakamannya harus menangis—menangis karena tak sanggup menahan tawa melihat wajahnya sebelum dikebumikan.

Ya, malang sekali nasibnya.

Malang tapi aneh—aneh karena hanya ada satu perempuan yang bisa bergaul normal dengannya tanpa membuat bentol Jean kumat. Perempuan yang saat jam istirahat kemarin menghibur dirinya yang kesepian dan yang butuh teman bicara. Teman bicara yang jepit rambutnya ketinggalan dan sekarang Jean simpan baik-baik untuk dikembalikan dengan modus minta nomor telepon sebagai upah terimakasih—misalnya.

"Hehehe."

Membayangkan sesi pertemuan indahnya saja sudah membuat Jean kebelet ingin cepat-cepat istirahat. Connie yang duduk di sebelahnya heran mengapa hari ini Jean terlihat kuadrat mesumnya.

"Oi, komuk mending dibenerin dulu deh. Ga enak diliat."

"Maksut lo botak. Ganggu orang seneng aja."

"Gue tau isi otak lo Jean. Masih ngga kapok ya dikasih azab sama Tuhan—"

"Eh buset azab. Alergi gue bukan azab—karena alergi gue ini yang menuntun gue pada jodoh gue."

"Maksud lo apa, serbet warteg."

"Ga usah kepo, lampu taman."

Dan ajang hina-hinaan berlanjut dalam tingkat tatap mata. Connie tahu ada yang tidak beres dari ucapan Jean. Masih tidak paham apa hubungannya alergi perempuan dengan jodoh. apakah Jean mulai berayun ke dua arah?

Pertanyaan itu terjawab setelah sosok berjakun dengan kulit cokelat berjalan cuek menghampiri meja Jean dan mengulurkan tangan seperti hendak menagih.

"Kuda, lo liat ga jepit rambut Mikasa yang bunga-bunga?"

"Hah? Kenapa nanya ke gue nyet?"

Belum sempat Jean menutup mulutnya, Eren yang menyambanginya sontak menggebrak meja dan menunjuk benda mungil yang digenggam Jean sedari awal.

"Nah! Itu dia!"

Eren merebutnya tanpa tendeng alih. Jean yang merasa kecolongan langsung bangkit dan merebut balik—membuat Eren yang terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Jean, terpental jatuh.

"Enak aja lo ambil-ambil barang orang!"

"Itu punya Mikasa geblek! Gue mau balikin!"

"Mikasa peyang! Orang ini punya cewek yang kemaren makan bekal bareng gue!"

"CEWEK MANE KUDA! ITU GUE KELES."

Ruangan hening menyimak teriakan Eren yang kelewat keras.

Jean mengorek kuping. Reaksi standar orang _denial_.

"Apa lo kata?"

"Lah gue kira lo udah sadar kalo gue kemaren _crossdress_!"

"HAH."

Jean mencubit pipi Eren—membuat yang punya pipi menjerit lantang. Oh, oke—Jean mengerti kalau hari ini bukan mimpi.

"SAKIT WOY!"

"Makanya ngomong yang bener! Jangan ngacolah!"

"Siapa yang ngaco pret! Gue kalah taruhan sama Armin makanya kemaren _crossdress _pake seragam Mikasa—termasuk aksesorisnya—pas dia lagi ada kelas olahraga! BALIKIN SINI JEPITANNYA ATO LO MAU GUE LAPORIN MIKASA?"

Eren menjambret jepitan di tangan Jean dan berbalik pulang tanpa perlu menunggu respon Jean yang macet di tempat.

Ralat

"Ibarat nasihat, Jean. Kalo lo ngejar cewek ngga dapet-dapet—positif aja. Mungkin jodoh lo cowok."

"DIEM LO SPRINGLES. GA NYAMBUNG TAU GA?"

Tidak ada kata 'tidak sial-sial amat'. Faktanya Jean konsekutif sial—semenjak Annie meninjunya sampai Donal bebek mundur tiga langkah.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**A/N : **ini apa? ini nganggur namanya.


End file.
